Crimson Colored Raspberry's
by TwoStepsFromEden
Summary: This story is currently under construction but i would love to have some feed back to those who humbly stump upon it thank you. This will be active once again.


**: Don't own ****Tokyo**** Mew Mew**

**Chapter*1***

**_: Crimson colored Raspberry's: A new beginning with the color pink _**

_'Hate me… love me..., choose which ever you want, it doesn't really matter what you get, because you'll be the one with the pain in the very end…,its like a cancer driving you crazy that you have within, your mind drilling a whole in the back of your head'…_

A young man singing on the giant screen TVs on every crossing screen building. A hoard of people standing of every age looking up to see and listen to the video that's playing above. Attracted to the sweet scent of music that caused them to freeze and take a listen. The song finally stopped a commercial of some sort started and the boy who was singing was saying something.

_"Hey this is the one and only Shiki if you liked this song then you'll love my new mini-album called 'Insomnia' coming out on April 13th at any major label store that sells music near you, that's not all…some of these CD's have 2 to 3 tickets, so you could come to my upcoming concert in Tokyo on April 17th, so don't miss out and by the CD and you might be able to come see me live at Tokyo Dome."_

This announcement made a lot of girls shriek loudly due to the excitement, and then another song started playing from his previous album.

Behind them a couple feet away traffic jam…

"Keiichiro when are we going to be there?" a voice with a clear hint of annoyance asked his uncle who was driving but at the moment stuck in a rut.

"Be patient, 'Shiki' we'll be their in at least an hour or less then that", answered a voice that was trying to be patient and ignore the whinnying the person in the back was causing.

"Why don't you look out the window there seems to be a lot of fans of yours, right?", Keiichiro suggested to the boy to look out the window and stroked his nephews pitch black silky hair, then stopped when he noticed a death glare that said _'touch me one more time and your dead.'_ From a pair of icy-blue eyes.

"Okay, okay stop the pouting and just stay calm till we get their…", Keiichiro said with a sweat drop knowing that this will cause a reaction from his nephew, and not a good one at that. The young man in the back of the seat snapped.

"Who the Hell said I was pouting?" the boy started glaring holes into the back of his uncles head.

_Oh boy_…, Keiichiro thought to himself.

**:Minutes later at Café Mew Mew**.

"We're here, Shiki," Keiichiro said while opening the door for his nephew to get out of the car.

"What?" was all he could say.

_The damn place is pink! What the hell!?_ "KEIICHIRO WHAT THE HELL?!" yelled the teen age boy, turning towards his uncle astonished of seeing such a girly color.

"What?" was all that Keiichiro could say confused why Shiki yelled at him.

"It's pink, God uncle, Kei that thing is…pink." Shiki answered with the last word 'pink' in a quite voice, but loud enough for Keiichiro to hear.

"Man up 'Shiki'", Keiichiro said shaking his head in disregard of his nephew's reaction and walked towards the building.

"W-wait!" Shiki said while grabbing the only items that Keiichiro left behind, which where Shiki's guitar case and a violin case as well, inside them held Shiki's only and most prized possessions; Shiki grabbed the case's and ran to catch up to his uncle, who in fact was couple steps away from the door.

_Damn he walks fast! _Shiki thought to himself.

**: CAFÉ MEW MEW**

"Oh your back Keiichiro" a girl with short blonde hair chirped while performing a back flip.

"Hello Pudding and yes I am back." Keiichiro replied with a kind smile.

"Good thing to, because this tea that Lettuce made is horrible." A girl with navy blue hair tide up in buns said pointing at a girl with green hair in braids who was identified as Lettuce, she sweat dropped at the remark the girl had made about her tea.

_Geez, how annoying,_ _I'm going to have to live hear and there's going to be a lot of girl's around…I'm so not gonna enjoy this._ Shiki thought while looking around his new home which was a giant highly mutated cupcake turned insanely pink.

_Just looking around this place makes me wanna barf…_, he thought while putting his hand near his stomach…

"I'll make you a cup of tea after I finish up something, Mint" Keiichiro told the girl who was sitting down, then motioned his nephew to follow him up the stairs.

"Wow, Uncle Kei." Shiki said while looking around the second floor.

"What?" Keiichiro asked with a confused look

"The second floor is a whole lot different than downstairs."

"Of course it is." A voice said behind Shiki said, causing Shiki to jump slightly in surprise. Shiki looked at where the voice came from; it belonged to a blonde young man with blue eyes and behind the young man where three girls and two boys carrying three small boxes. Shiki backed away slowly making sure that he was behind his uncle, Keiichiro.

"What? Am I scary or something?" the blonde stated with a smirk.

"Yes." A girl with shoulder length red hair stated almost immediately, causing the rest beside her to let out a small laugh, except a tall raven haired girl who was staring at him, his eyes met with hers.

_Huh? Is she staring at me?_ Shiki thought to himself._ She looks familiar..._Then interrupted in thought by Keiichiro saying something to them.

"No, he's just_ shy_ around people he doesn't know" Keiichiro stated with a smile, but to Shiki it was more like he was trying to embarrass him or something, but then again who knew.

"Whatever." Said the blonde and walked away with the other five following him.

"Come on Shiki." Keiichiro said to his nephew, Shiki followed him quietly thinking to himself of who the raven haired girl reminded him of. Keiichiro opened a door which was going to be his new room. Shiki entered the room. The walls were with a normal shade of white, the bed was in the middle of the room with crimson colored sheets covering it, a giant bookshelf with a stereo system in the middle of it towered the bed it was next to, and a couch colored onyx on one side of the bedroom underneath it a white carpet that reached underneath the bed, the rest of the floor was brown tiles.

_It looks like Keiichiro really took his time decorating…_Shiki thought to himself, "Thanks Uncle Kei" Shiki said turning around and smiling to Keiichiro.

"Anyway" Keiichiro said, "go down stairs after you put everything away, okay? I want you to meet everyone." He said walking out of the room.

"Okay." Shiki stated as he began putting things away.

After putting everything away he changed into a different outfit. A simple white t-shirt that was the perfect size that showed of his slim body over that a vest clearly from an expensive label colored black but had shiny dark gray lines going down (it even had a hood) and for his bottoms black skinny jeans that showed of his slim legs, and a pair of ordinary black and white soled skater shoes.

**_: THE BALCONY_**

"Ah there you are." Keiichiro said while everyone looked towards Shiki. Everyone was in normal clothes now.

"Nice to meet you..." Shiki said while rubbing the back of his head. (His hair style is like Miyavi's in 'Oresama')

"Kiichigo these are the workers of Café MewMew, Ichigo Momomiya, the boy next to her is Masaya Aoyama, then Mint Aizawa, Lettuce Midorikawa, Pudding Fong, Zakuro Fujiwara, Berry Shirayuki, Tasuku Meguro." Keiichiro continued, "And last but not least this is Ryou Shirogane, he and I are the co-owners of Café Mew Mew."

Kiichigo just bowed but truly he was in shock of all the names, in other words he was trying to remember them if by any chance he wanted to talk to them; and never the less he's hopeless of ever achieving such a thing he's not good at talking to new people.

"What's your name?" a girl with long blonde hair asked.

"I'm…" _no… it's to embarrassing I can't tell them my name, uh…_ "I'm Kiichigo…"Shiki now known as Kiichigo said in a low quiet voice.

"Huh? Ichigo…?" the blonde said not quiet hearing what he said. "Okay, nice to meet you Ichigo!" the blonde said cheerfully. Kiichigo sweat dropped, until Keiichiro butted in to save him of even more embarrassment. "His name is Kiichigo, Kiichigo Kurenaii; he's not very fond of his first name you see…" Keiichiro stated looking at Kiichigo who was as red as a raspberry… more like stabbing daggers on the back of Keiichiro's head for saying he wasn't fond of his name,

_Well it's true it's so…girly, he didn't have to say it like that._

"There's nothing wrong with the name Kiichigo…" Berry said, "I think it's a cute name…right Tasuku?" Berry said looking over at a boy with shorter black hair; he didn't say anything though…, until the shorter blonde from before said,

"Yeah! It is a cute name, Pudding thinks it's a very cute name!" she said while jumping up in down with her hands up.

"Yeah, I agree with Pudding…you to right Ichigo…?" Lettuce said turning to a girl with red hair tied up into two small pigtails with pink ribbons,

"Huh? Oh! Yes it's a very nice name." Ichigo said, until a girl drinking tea next to a raven haired girl said,

"Sure Ichigo you didn't even hear what she said…and if you did, well you just said that cu'z it sounds like yours." The girl with navy blue said while reading a magazine with…him, Kiichigo on the cover or should we say Shiki, not even looking up at Ichigo while she kept on talking to her and Ichigo yelling at her.

_This is interesting…, _thought Kiichigo; _she's a fan of mine? And hasn't noticed that I'm couple feet away from her?_, Kiichigo mused to himself._ This should be fun...,_ he said while walking towards her, with a small smirk across his face, he leaned on over the balcony and looked over her shoulder.

"You're name is Mint right?" He said opening up a conversation. What happened to the guy who's to shy to start with?

"So what if it is…is it any use towards you?" The girl with navy blue hair shrugged him of ever so arrogantly.

"Not really, why would I waist my time taking to you again, you're obviously very rude…so, what are you reading?" he said to her.

"Like it's any of your business…" she said with a sarcastic tone. Not even looking up at him, well if she did she might scream or something like that, right?

"Oh really?" Kiichigo said in a slight disappointment because the damn girl hadn't even glanced up from that stupid book. A girl with green hair, Lettuce asked.

"Where're you from?"

"Oh…" Kiichigo said and looked away.

"Sorry, Lettuce… but Kiichigo is sorta well…shy around new people." Keiichiro explained. "But he was just talking to Mint…?" Lettuce said kind of confused. "That's because there was a motive." Keiichiro said, shooting a glare at Kiichigo, who smiled back.

"Huh?" Lettuce replied.

"Anyway." Kiichigo said in a quite voice, "I'm originally from Kyoto but I lived nearly all my life in Sapporo, until now." Kiichigo said not making eye contact with them.

"Na no da! Kiichigo onii-chan! How old are you?" Pudding asked, warming up to Kiichigo, and besides she wanted him to talk.

"Huh? Oh I'm 15…"said Kiichigo.

"When's your birthday?" asked Pudding.

_Another random question?_ Kiichigo thought to himself, he was use to this kind of stuff but he wasn't 'Shiki' at the moment he was Kiichigo, and Kiichigo didn't like this sort of thing, being put in a corner and being asked this and that. But then again it was an 11 year old girl so I guess it can't be helped, but then again…

"Why are you here in the first place?" She asked.

_Okay that was totally uncalled for…_Kiichigo thought with a cartoon sweat drop.

"I don't know ask Keiichiro." He couldn't handle it anymore so he handed over the platter full of questions to Keiichiro, Pudding turned at where Kiichigo was pointing at, Keiichiro.

Pudding suddenly said, "Pointing is for monkey's…"

Kiichigo shot a childish glare at Pudding, with that remark Kiichigo retorted , "You are a monkey…" loud enough for everyone to hear, which caused a giggle hence laugh out of everyone on the balcony, causing Kiichigo to wonder, what's so funny? , but he shrugged it of.

"So you're originally from Kyoto?" asked Ichigo trying to start a conversation with the new boy.

"Yeah, but I moved to Sapporo when I was about five I think… and I lived with my grandparents in Sapporo up till two years ago." Kiichigo said quietly but loud enough for her and the rest to hear.

"Kiichigo can you help me out in the kitchen?" Keiichiro butted in motioning towards the kitchen.

"Sure." said Kiichigo following Keiichiro, but before that bowed at Ichigo slightly due to him ditching her right on the middle of a conversation.

"Can you carry these?" Keiichiro asked handing over a platter with lots of creampuffs.

_They look so yummy…just waiting for me to eat them…, but then again I don't wanna gain weight… I mean look at me! _Thought Kiichigo while still eye's glued to the silver platter holding a decent amount of creampuffs.

"You better not be thinking of eating those right now." Keiichiro said interrupting his zoning out of reality moment.

"No…I was just thinking if I should even eat one." Stated Kiichigo.

"Same thing…" Keiichiro said.

"No it isn't." Kiichigo said bluntly knowing Keiichiro would give up.

"Whatever." Keiichiro said walking away with a tray of tea and fine china. Knowing well enough that letting Kiichigo hold this tray may lead to broken pieces of expensive cups, maybe. Kiichigo followed his uncle leading them back towards the balcony were the rest of the group was. Kiichigo set the platter on the table next to where Keiichiro set the cup of teas, so everyone could have easy access to the pastries and drinks. Everyone got a creampuff except for Kiichigo, because in reality he didn't really like this type of sweet, he prefers fruit sweet, like Popsicle's or smoothies of that sort not powdered or sprinkled kind. He just got the apple lemon flavored tea and sat next to Keiichiro, while everyone excluding him started talking about their day or what they where going to do on their next day off.

The day passed by, all the workers left. Kiichigo was walking next to his uncle.

"So did you have fun?" Keiichiro asked.

"Sure uncle Kei, sitting next to you for one or two hours and hearing girls talk about this and that and whatever…was, like, so like, _totally fun_." Kiichigo said sarcastically putting air quotes on his last word, causing Keiichiro to give a slight chuckle.

"That's cute…do you really have to talk like a girl?"

"Shut up!" Kiichigo exclaimed, causing Keiichiro to chuckle even more.

"Whatever…" Kiichigo said, and walked up the stairs with his hands in his pockets.

Keiichiro stared up towards where Kiichigo was heading, hearing Kiichigo's door close, Ryou walked up to Keiichiro, "do you think its okay for him to stay here, with the whole Mew project and all?" he asked his partner.

"He's smart and may find out without us knowing about it…but let's just be careful he's very, how do you say it, full of surprises. So let's keep as low key as possible." Keiichiro explained.

"Oh joy…" Ryou said with clear sarcasm, and walked towards the lab.

**~*~*~*~**

**Authors note: TwoStepsFromEden**

**I don't own ****Tokyo**** Mew Mew I only own my character Kiichigo Kurenaii and the enemies who you shall meet later on. **

**Thanks for reading!!**

**~*~*~*~**

**Here are the ages **

**Guys:**

**Kiichigo Kurenaii a.k.a Shiki Age: 15**

**Keiichiro Akasaka Age: 21**

**Ryou Shirogane Age: 16**

**Tasuku Meguro Age: 14**

**Girls:**

**Ichigo Momomiya Age: 14**

**Mint Aizawa Age: 14 **

**Pudding Fong Age: 11**

**Berry**** Shirayuki Age: 14 **

**Zakuro Fujiwara Age: 17**

**Lettuce Midorikawa Age: 14**


End file.
